


Copy Cat

by The_Keyboard_Lesbian



Series: "Kryptonite..." [3]
Category: Lovestruck (visual novel), Queen of Thieves - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kryptonite, LGBTQ, No Homo, The Gilded Poppy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Keyboard_Lesbian/pseuds/The_Keyboard_Lesbian
Summary: Vivienne and Lucinda spend the rest of the night together in her room.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: "Kryptonite..." [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973044
Kudos: 1





	Copy Cat

** Vivienne POV: **

I took the time to know her instead of going straight to the bedroom...It doesn't only make me crave more from her sexually, but it makes me want more than just that, sex. I want her on all levels, body, mind, and soul. I want her all. I want to be hers...and her to be mine.

I hear water rushing from the bathroom. I smile and yell in that direction. "Better not be using my shampoo! Or my body wash." I hear her distant yell back, "Well?! That's all I see!" I sighed, getting up and going into the bathroom. _**"FUCKING PERVERT!"**_ I chuckle, responding while getting the guest stuff from the drawer. "You know good and well that's my job, Luci."

I move the curtain a bit to hand them to her. "The blue one is body wash and the pastel purple is shampoo. Don't fuck with my shampoo or my body wash, unless you want to go around people smelling like me." I hear her chuckle as I walk out of the bathroom. "I wouldn't mind smelling like you, Vivi. You smell nice, the perfect mix of sweet and spicy. Like your personality"

I sit on my bed. Ten minutes later, Lucinda's out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Any clothes?" I nod, getting up and walking into the closet, grabbing a panda onesie and throwing at her. "Oh, hi! Thanks, V!"

I nod again, sitting down. "This may be strange to ask- but you got a pair of underwear I can wear?" I smirk, "Hmmm, let me see what I have for you." I get up and make my way to my lingerie drawer. "Give me a colour that isn't the colour I'm wearing."

My soft pale skin was barely covered by the soft transparent silk that goes around my undergarments. "White?" I let out a silent hum finding the most innocent lingerie I have that's white. I throw the panties and the lace bra at her. Her face flushes red, as she turns around dropping her towel to her feet.

"I hate you for that." I chuckle sitting on my bed. "Why is that, you didn't say how to give it to you." When she's in the lingerie she stands directly in front of me. "Yes, darling?"

She softly touches my cheek before slapping it and then she rubs it. I love pissing off Valentine so instead of letting out an "ow" I moan and I see her face find a whole new shade. "Goddamn pervert," I smirk, laying back on the bed. "Sorry, I just absolutely adore pain, so you have to do more than just physically hurt me, Luci."

She sighs, getting dressed and laying beside me. "I hate you." I chuckle at her words. "You love me." She pushes my shoulder.

"Exactly, that's why I hate your ass." We sit in silence for a few minutes. "Hey V?" I look over at the dark brunette, "Yes?"

Lucinda asks me yet another question. "What's your favourite song, I need to know your taste in music." I sigh out a breath of relief. "Cyber Sex, by Doja Cat."

** Lucinda PoV: **

I pause. "At this point, I was thinking Dirty Talk, or something more sexual but, Cyber Sex?" Vivienne laughs, sitting up and opening her phone. "Siri, pull up Cyber Sex, by Doja Cat." Repeating what Vivienne said Siri followed her directions.

"Since you think Cyber Sex isn't sexual let me just tell you the lyrics until you get it."She softly sings the lyrics. "I wanna touch on you, you see me in my room, wish you were here right now, all of the things I'd do, I wanna get freaky on camera, I love when we get freaky on camera." She looks at me. "Must I break it down for you?"

I shake my head no. But she continues making me blush. "Are you into that? Let's break the internet, We do the best when we have cybersex." My face is now a tomato, and when she finished.

When she looked at my crimson face she smirked and air-kissed my cheek. "Oh, I'm sorry, darling- You should have said stop!" She laughs and I groan. "I swear, Vivienne we aren't going to get far with your pet names." When she notices she stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry, again...It's a bad habit that will be hard for me to drop since I'm a seductress." I nod, understanding. "Well, can you not use it with me please, V?" Another wicked smirk forms on Vivienne's pale complexion.

"I love it when you beg-" She pauses when I give her the look of "Really, bitch?" and she stops. "Sorry, of course, I'll try to, Luci." I smile at Vivi and she smiles back, she rarely smiles from what I know so seeing her smile is a blessing to see. "Any more questions, Valentine?"

I shake my head and then she starts firing questions at me. "Besides Pandas what are your favourite animals?" I smile, "Suprised you didn't ask what my kinks are, well, Sloths, especially baby sloths." Vivi smiles at me, laying with her head dangling at the end of her bed, her raven hair touching the floor. I flip that way as well and Vivienne says something about it.

"You must love wanting to copy me." I roll my eyes. "What?! Hell no!" She smirks. "So why did you use my Shampoo? I can smell it in your hair, Lucinda Valentine." I roll my eyes once again.

"In my defence, it smells good and it'll remind me of you when I leave your house." She plasters on yet another wicked smile. "Who said you were leaving?" My eyes widen and I get up. "Nope!" She laughs hard getting up and embracing my hand.

"I'm playing with you, Lucinda! Come back! You're wearing my clothes!" I pause at the door. "Fair point." I walk back to the bed and sit down. "Plus, I'm tired can we sleep?" Vivienne nods, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She gets up but I grab her arm. "Look! You live here, you sleep in your bed." Vivienne gets in the bed, dragging me in the bed with her. "We both sleep in my bed." My face glows red before I start to move back but Vivienne says something else.

"As friends, I won't try to have sex with you if you don't want it because I don't want to lose you to my sexual energy..." My eyes widen, "Oh, of course, V." She wraps me in the covers and her arms and I hugged her tight.

"Good night, Vivi."

**"Good Night, Kryptonite."  
**


End file.
